


Conversations in the Rain

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Scully muses about her daughter growing up too quickly.





	Conversations in the Rain

“Mommy, I can’t possibly take another step.” Katie drops her backpack in the middle of the road, standing there with a big pout. She looks like a tiny version of Mulder, only with longer, lighter hair.

“It’s not much further, baby,” Scully assures her, taking her hand to make her follow. But Katie uses all her strength; she’s not moving. She wipes her runny nose on her too big sweatshirt.

“Not one step,” Katie says, shaking her head. She’s still wearing her soccer shoes and socks, all of her dirty. It’s been raining and if the dark sky above is any indication, the bad weather is not over. Scully wants to go home. Put Katie in the bathtub, hope that Mulder has prepared something to eat. Her stomach grumbles in agreement. She rushed here from work to pick up Katie from soccer practice. No time to eat. Now Katie is staring at her with that face that makes it impossible for her to be angry.

“Katie, we need to get to the car.”

“No.”

“How about I carry you, hm?” Normally Scully would have a discussion with her daughter right there and then, but she can feel the first few raindrops on her skin and she can’t wait much longer. Unless she wants to have a discussion in pouring rain. Katie nods and picks up her bag. Scully lifts the girl up and groans.

“Mommy, I think it’s raining,” Katie informs her while wiping her nose again. This time against Scully’s coat.

“I know.” She picks up the pace, but the girl is heavy. Her arms strain under the additional weight.

“Pretty soon you’re going to be too big for me to carry you.” The realization hits her. Their daughter is growing up and fast.

“I’ll stop eating vegetables, mommy,” Katie promises with a worried expression. “Daddy says I need to eat them to grow as tall as he is. I don’t like them that much, mommy. I’ll stop. I promise.” Scully can’t help but laugh. She is even more out of breath, her lungs protesting, but Katie giggles with her and the slight stinging pain is worth it.

“Mommy, look!” Katie points in the direction of their car. Leaning against it is Mulder, his arms crossed and his head tilted. A grin spreads on his face as soon as he sees them. Her daughter demands to be put down and Scully watches her sprint towards her dad, her backpack falling out of her hand halfway, her tired feet forgotten. Mulder catches her easily as she throws herself into his arms, trusting him to be there.

“Mommy, it’s daddy! See?” Katie pats Mulder’s cheek lovingly.

“What are you doing here?”

“It’s lovely to see you, too, Scully.” Katie clings to Mulder like a little monkey, smearing dirt on his sweater and his jeans. More laundry. “I’m here to pick up our daughter. So the question is what are you doing here?”

“Today is Tuesday, right?” Mulder and Katie nod in unison. “It’s my day to pick her up from soccer practice.”

“You said you couldn’t do it today with your project at work. You told me to pick her up last night. Right before we…,” he clears his throat as his cheeks take on a soft pink glow. “Before we went to bed.”

“Oh.” Scully remembers. The going to bed part at least. Mulder had been kissing her everywhere and she had rambled on about laundry, about bills, about… work. About how she had to stay longer for just this one day. Mulder had offered to pick up Katie if only she shut up right that moment and let him make love to her. Scully did indeed shut up and apparently Mulder not only made love to her, he made her forget everything. A talent he is aware of, if his grin is any indication.

“So how come you’re here?” The rain is getting stronger and no longer a mere drizzle. Yet Mulder wants to make conversation.

“I was done early. Mulder, can you make fun of me at home? It’s raining.” Katie giggles. She is wet and dirty anyway.

“Daddy, I need to stop eating vegetables,” Katie decides this is the best moment to tell him.

“Why’s that?” He opens Scully’s car and puts their daughter down in her seat.

“Cause mommy said I’m getting too big to be carried. I can’t grow anymore, daddy.” Mulder turns to her, raising an eyebrow.

“She’s tall for her age,” Scully shrugs. “Takes after you.”

“Maybe mommy should eat more vegetables, what do you say, Katie?” The girl squeals in delight and claps her hands as Mulder fastens her seat belt.

“I’ll see at home, kiddo.” Katie waves at him and laughs.

“Do you want me to pick up dinner on the way?” Closing the car door softly, Mulder steps closer to Scully as if trying to shield her from the rain.

“Would you? This day didn’t go as planned.”

“Hey, don’t pout.” Mulder uses his fingers to make the corners of her mouth go up. “I’ll pick up something healthy and-”

“No, nothing healthy. Let’s eat pizza.”

“Nice,” he says wiggling his eyebrows. “I’ll put extra vegetables on yours.” That gets him a punch on his shoulder. But nothing can wipe the grin off his face.

“She’s heavy and I’m not as fit as you are.”

“You’re plenty fit.” He touches her stomach and kisses her. “Hard as steel.”

“It won’t be long until she really is too big to carry, Mulder. How did she grow up so fast?” They’re both looking at her through the car window, their daughter. She gives them a grin, showing off her baby teeth. She’s lost one of them already.

“Let’s not worry about any of that tonight, hm? Your hair is all frizzy.” Mulder touches it.

“It’s the rain,” she sighs.

“I love it.”

“You don’t.” But he nods, tries to smooth her hair down.

“Reminds me of our first case. Of every time we went to the forest. I love when your hair is as stubborn as you, Scully. Can I do something I never got to do during those cases?” Scully nods, knowing exactly what he’s going to do. A moment later his lips land on hers. Before either of them can deepen the kiss, however, Katie knocks against the window.

“Hungry!” She yells from inside the car.

“Better take the monster home and feed her,” Mulder says against Scully’s lips. “Drive carefully.” He tucks a strand of wet hair behind her ear. She’s forgotten all about the rain, couldn’t care one bit.

“You, too.”


End file.
